


don't know how to stop

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I want to apologize, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Please dont kill me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i dont know what i wrote and why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat and he instinctively jumps in his seat when the phone rings. He picks up immediately, hands shaking in anticipation. When he presses the phone to his ear, he can hear Viktor’s soft breathing, causing his heartbeat to quicken.  “Take the right one. Open the lid carefully… yes, Yuuri, just like that. Good boy. Now finish it all up in one go.”In which Yuuri is insatiable, and his favorite word is obedient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running away from my responsibilities to write this................and then i realized ive never written smut before... im heck'd  
> anyway... this is a super self-indulgent fic and unbeta'd because i would never send this to anyone smh (so excuse me for any typos/errors)

Yuuri pushes open the doorway and walks into the shop. He is greeted by the pleasant scent of coffee beans and warm pastries before he suddenly feels very, _very_ exposed. The café is loud –  bursting with people, and in some way, Yuuri can feel their gazes following; penetrating him – slowly undressing him bare one layer at a time.

Of course, it’s just his imagination. Yuuri is fully clothed, and his clothing is more than appropriate for the weather outside: a plain shirt layered by an oversized sports jacket, with a thick scarf around his neck, jeans, and sneakers. He keeps his head down, ignoring the way soft hair stands on his nape as he waits in line.

His phone buzzes at the upcoming message and he gasps, almost letting the device slip through his grip. He hurries to unlock the phone to see what message Viktor has given him.

**[15:30]:** _order 2 cups of iced americano. grande. extra ice._

_Yes_ , he immediately types out a reply, _Understood._ He does what he’s told as soon as he moves up in the queue. In no time, he has two cups of iced coffee in hands as he makes his way to the nearest vacant table. He sits down, carefully placing the two cups on either side of the round table. He fishes out his phone, pushing the device with his index finger to the center of the surface. After making sure everything is in order, Yuuri pulls his hands back and places them on his thighs and waits.

He waits, soundless, unmoving, eyes trained on the phone sitting silently on the table.

The chattering around him grows louder.

Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat and he instinctively jumps in his seat when the phone rings; after what it feels like a solid fifteen minutes. He picks up immediately, hands shaking in anticipation. When he presses the phone to his ear, he can hear Viktor’s soft breathing, causing his heartbeat to quicken. 

“ _Have my Yuuri been good?”_

My Yuuri. _My_ Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart swells and his whole world spins as he answers, “Yes,”

“ _Perfect. Now_ _take the right one.”_ Yuuri obeys without a sound, hand reaching for the cup on his right. _“Open the lid carefully… yes, Yuuri, just like that. Good boy. Now finish it all up in one go._ ”

Yuuri eyes the drink in stricken horror for a brief second. Not that he has anything against caffeine in particular; he can stomach it just fine, just well, in a moderate amount, that is. His eyes flicker to the cup in his left for a split second, before bringing his gaze back to the drink in hand. _Well_ someone is obviously trying to keep him from sleeping tonight.

 _Yes! Focus, Yuuri!_ His mind screams. _Viktor’s going to reward you all night long, just drink the goddamn coffee!_

Now then, Yuuri can’t argue with that. He gets goosebumps just from imagining it.

“ _Yuuri?”_

Viktor’s voice pulls him back to earth. “Y – Yes! Understood!” He stammers, bringing the cup closer to his mouth. Closer, closer, until he can feel the lid against lips and he parts them open, gradually throwing his head back as he chugs on the thick, bitter liquid. It tastes unpleasant after a few large gulps, the sour taste setting his throat ablaze. Ice cubes clink against his teeth, sending a cold, stinging pain to his gums.

“ _That’s good, Yuuri. Just a bit more.”_ He hears Viktor says from the other side of the receiver, encouraging him.

Yuuri’s nose creases as soon as he’s done. The bitter aftertaste lingers in his mouth like a fog on the lowlands. He puts the cup down, now empty with nothing but ice cubes sitting quietly inside. He can hear Viktor lets out a satisfied huff, and all of the unpleasant senses he felt just then – they disappear in an instant.

 _“You’re doing great, baby.”_ Yuuri bites back a whine, curling his fingers into a tight fist. “ _Now I will need you to reach inside the empty cup, Yuuri. Can you do that for me?”_

Yuuri blinks, confused, but still extends his free hand, dipping it into the cup. It’s cold, the ice cubes prickle the pad of his fingers.

“ _Grab a cube and eat one up for me,”_

Yuuri swallows and follows without much of a question nor complain. He pops one into his mouth, cold and hard, and bites through it. His teeth sting, throbbing in places he can’t exactly determine.

“ _Is it good?”_

“Yes.” Yuuri says.

“ _Do you want more?”_ Viktor inquires softly.

Yuuri swallows again, harder this time. “If it pleases you,” he then licks his bottom lip, trying to wipe away the trace of bitterness.

“ _Of course, one more, then.”_ Yuuri can _hear_ the tantalizing smile on Viktor’s tone. He imagines it, giving himself a full body shudder.

“Yes,” Yuuri answers, on a roll now, as he dips his hand once again and pops another cube into his mouth. He chews, loudly, now certain that everybody in the room has their eyes on him.

“ _It feels good, no?”_ Viktor hums. “ _I like it too. It’s cold, slippery. Imagine what it feels like when I glide it against your cute nipples, Yuuri. It’d burn, but you’d like it. I’d love to lick the icy, damp trail on your abs. Or maybe I can open you up with it.”_

“Viktor – “ Yuuri inhales shaky breath sharply, something warm and sparkly coils in his gut. In his head he can see it, Viktor pressing the ice cube across his chest, stomach, all the way down to the inside of his thighs, sending a feverish sensation atop of his skin, and he arching his back to chase it…

“ _Part your lips and lick your fingers clean, Yuuri.”_

“Ah – Ye, Yes.” Yuuri says without hesitation. His hand is flying over his mouth now, and he inserts a finger first, slowly, deliberately.

“ _Mhmm, that’s right. Take your time. There’s no need to rush.”_

Yuuri flattens his digit against his tongue, rolling it against it, licking it clean. His eyes flutter close when he tries to imagine Viktor, Viktor’s smile, Viktor’s lengthy finger _inside_ him. His switches fingers, licking all of them clean one by one.

“ _Yuuri,”_ Viktor drawls. “ _You’re making such obscene noises,”_

Yuuri whimpers, his heavily-lidded eyes opening slowly, and then he feels it. He feels the weight of stares, piercing into him, burning a hole into his head but he couldn’t careless; not when he’s straining against the hard material of his jeans like this. He can barely concentrate on anything else.

“ _Were you fantasizing about me?_ ”

 _When have I never?_ Yuuri breathes in before answering. “Yes, Viktor.”

Viktor chuckles. He sounds so angelic, heavenly. Yuuri switches his phone to his other ear. “ _And in public space too. How indecent.”_

“Is it not to your liking?” Yuuri fidgets in his seat, rubbing his thighs together in search of friction, even the smallest bit of it. He lets his jaw drops open slightly and _God,_ moments where Viktor is just so gravely quiet are the worst few seconds of his life. It’s like his senses are increasing, he’s suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings; of where he is. Viktor still doesn’t talk. He’s about to make a noise of protest but he holds it in.

Finally. _Finally_. Viktor sighs into the phone. “ _That’s not it, Yuuri.”_ He says, “ _I need you to stand up now.”_

In which Yuuri complies, almost immediately, shooting up from where he’s seated. _Shit._ He’s attracting more attention now. The couple sitting across him are giving him an odd look.

“ _Now I need you to go to the bathroom… and get inside one of the stalls. Because you’ve been such an obedient boy, Yuuri. You deserve a reward.”_ And Yuuri just melts. His poor heart is skipping wildly in his chest, palms sweating and knees shaking. Is this what they call – an adrenaline rush? Or has the caffeine finally take its toll?

“Understood, Viktor.”

 

 

Yuuri is in a tiny, cramped stall with his back pressed against the door and his dick out, rock hard in his hand, phone placed uncomfortably between his ear and his shoulder. He’s not one to get so insufferably aroused with only Viktor’s dirty talking, but…

“ _It’s a good thing I asked you to leave without wearing any underwear, yes? It feels nice, doesn’t it?”_

Sagging against the steel door weakly, Yuuri breathes out in a rush. “Yes.”

“ _Good, Yuuri. I can see you’re learning nicely.”_ Viktor’s praise makes his whole body feels light, the hair on his neck tingling. “ _You haven’t started yet, have you?”_

Yuuri stares down at his erection, his hand wrapping around it but unmoving. He nibbles on his lower lip as he replies, “No… not yet.”

“ _Good.”_ Viktor says. “ _Are you hard? Would you like me to touch you?_ ”

 _Very much so!!_ Yuuri silently screams in the back of his mind. “Ye – “he clears his throat and instead answers with, “Yes, Viktor, please,”

“ _Close your eyes, baby, and just do as I told you.”_ Viktor starts talking in a low, seductive tone that Yuuri absolutely loves, and his dick jumps in his hand. He tightens his grip around it.

So Yuuri closes both of his eyes, but not before taking his phone with his free hand and moves it to his right ear. The phone is starting to heat up, but he doesn’t seem to care the slightest.

“ _Now Yuuri, you belong to me, don’t you? Tell me you belong to me,”_

Yuuri heaves a sigh, picturing Viktor in front of him, whispering those words right in his ear, hot breath prickling on his neck… “I belong to you, Viktor. Always.”

“ _Yeah? That cock too – it belongs to me. I want it in my hand right now.”_ Yuuri keens, chewing the inside of his lips. “ _You know what’s next, don’t you? I’d touch you gently at first; I’d crawl into your laps and give it a light touch – dragging my finger across the shaft. You like that kind of tease, don’t you?”_

Yuuri begins to move his hand according to Viktor’s words, toes curling at the friction. His hips stutters and bucks forward and he can’t help it because _god_ the Viktor in his head is just so wonderful – _beautiful._ He wheezes out a faint reply of _yes_ but not sure if Viktor can hear it.

“ _I want to hear your voice, Yuuri. I’m going to drape my fingers around you – tight – and move my hand, up, and down, until I milk you dry,”_ Viktor continues, his voice grows raspier, “ _But I’ll start slow, because I know that’s how my Yuuri likes it. I’ll start agonizingly slow until your head spins and you beg me to pick up the pace,”_

Yuuri throws his head back, hitting the door behind him with a dull thud. His movement is sluggish, and he’s aching for more; more warmth, more friction. His breath is coming out short and heavy. “Viktor – “

“ _I want to kiss you all over, Yuuri. But first you have to beg. Beg for more.”_

“Viktor, please,” he pants, voice growing louder and it echoes inside the bathroom. “I need you, Viktor, please do me faster, harder,”

“ _You sound so good right now, Yuuri. So sweet, so good for me.”_ Viktor says, and Yuuri immediately picks up his pace, hands moving frantically. “ _I’m going to bite you in trails, from your neck to your shoulder down, and to your side and the inside of your thighs, bruising it, leaving marks that’ll still sting even when you wake up the next day. Then I’ll drag my tongue down, and then I’ll lick your warm and swollen head, all the way down your base and I’ll suck your balls. Till it turns blue and you can’t handle it anymore.”_

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. Yuuri can’t suppress his moan anymore – he doesn’t want to, anyway. He works his dick from root to tip, feeling warm drop forming at the tip. In the back of his mind he can see Viktor, naked, his beautiful silky hair buries between his crotch, nails digging into his thighs.

“ _And then I’ll enclose your dick with my mouth, and you’ll feel it, you’re close. My mouth is hot and tongue lapping against you, and you love it, Yuuri. You love it so much your toes curl.”_

And he’s right. Viktor’s always right. The warmth settles below his stomach, twisting his inside, a raw, aching need that he both wants to escape and push into further. He feels it running up against his skin and all the way to his spine. His cock throbs faintly in his grasp, and he hears his precum dripping down to the white pristine tiles.

“ _Are you close, Yuuri?”_ Viktor asks, out of breath.

Yuuri nods his head, but replies as soon as he realizes Viktor can’t see him. “Yes, Viktor, I’m – “

“ _Baby, you’re such a good little slut. You make Daddy happy, you know that?”_ Viktor purrs slow into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Yuuri groans. “ _Now tell me, what do you want?”_

Now why the hell does Viktor has to say _that_ , of all times? Yuuri leans into the wall on his side, closing into his orgasm. He opens his mouth, but for a few seconds no sound is capable of escaping it. “You – “he gasps. “I want you, Viktor. Please let me – “

“ _Stop_. _Pull your hand away, Yuuri.”_ The command comes so sudden, like a tidal wave on a summer sea. His eyes shot open with a start, and almost impulsively, he yanks his hand away from his dick. Viktor’s tone has been firm and demanding, and for a moment Yuuri’s at loss of what to do.

Yuuri’s dick is just… hanging there, waiting for the release of the knot in his stomach. But he can’t do anything, can’t say anything without Viktor’s permission so he just stands there, hand awkwardly dangling in the air.

“ _Now. Pull some tissue and wipe yourself nice and clean.”_

“Y – Yes!” As soon as he hears it his body automatically moves, crouching in front of the tissue dispenser and hauling as many as possible. He cleans his hand and dick from the precum and crumples the sheet.

“ _Tuck it inside your jeans.”_ Viktor says dryly. “ _Careful with the zipper.”_

 _Oh shit._ Yuuri stays still, trying to have a handle on everything that’s going on around him, of what Viktor just said. _Oh shit he did not just say that._ He makes a noise of protest.

“ _Yuuri?”_ his tone is impatient; demanding.

Viktor is dead serious and Yuuri – Yuuri he… sags against the wall and wheezes in submission. “Yes.”

Viktor’s back to his usual self almost instantaneously – a tinge of amusement clear in his voice. “ _Perfect. Now be a good boy, go back to your seat and don’t do anything unnecessary.”_ He says before adding gravely,” Unless _you’re asking for chastisement, that is.”_

Yuuri’s dick jolts against the thick material of his pants and he almost – _almost_ – ruts against the door. It hurts like hell!

But he submits anyway, like a good boy he is. He knows Viktor has many things up in his sleeves, and once they’re done Viktor’ll reward him – for real this time – shower him with praises, and send him flying through cloud nine. He knows for certain because he’s been there, done that. All he needs to do is be a good boy to Viktor, do as he told, and he will be alright. Viktor knows best. Driven by the need to make this something Viktor will never forget, he presses his phone close, closer to his face and then suddenly words are flying out of his mouth, words he’d never even dream of saying while staying sober. “I understand, daddy. I’ll be a good boy for you, so won't you wait for me?”

The other side of the line was quiet before Viktor suddenly cuts the call. Yuuri suddenly feels like he’s winning.

 

When he goes back to his table, one of his drinks is still there, left untouched. He sits down, once again placing his phone flat on the table and pulls his hand to his thighs. He waits.

His Iced Americano has gained volume, with the ice slowly dissolving into water. He waits.

He lurches forward as soon as his phone buzzes and has to stop and laugh quietly for a while at how ridiculous he’s acting on the subject of a single message.

**[16:45]:** _take off your shoes._

The message reads as that, and then Yuuri immediately replies a _yes_ before unlacing and taking off his sneakers one by one. He places them neatly underneath the table. The next message follows not long after.

**[16:48]:** _get out of the shop. leave your shoes._

Again, Yuuri replies to the text and stands up to walk to the door, with nothing on his feet but his socks on. As he was about to push open the door, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turns around.

“Sir,” a clerk dressed in green apron says in Russian, “You forgot your shoes?”

Yuuri blinks, trying to keep his expression neutral before answering, “I don’t want them anymore.” And keeps walking.

He’s walking faster and faster, trying to create a gap between him and the shop, with blush slowly creeping up his cheek. He flushes, not because of the cold, nor because of he’s walking barefoot. He’s more self-conscious now more than ever, but, he realizes, embarrassment is not the only thing making his heart race noisily against his chest.

His lips split into a warped smile as he hastily paces through the icy street.

**Author's Note:**

> ha..hahah. IM SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> viktor's rewards are hot. i'd probably write it someday. maybe.


End file.
